


Affection

by Noona (Chiruzuru)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, drunk jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Noona
Summary: Drunk Jaehyun tweets got to me
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Affection

It was a wild night at the fourth win after party. Everyone drank and partied hard after Taeyong’s heartfelt speech. Yuta started ranting about his love for Mark in Japanese while Mark downed a few more glasses of … apple cider. Taeyong and Taeil are already passed out on the floor. Jungwoo and Johnny are vibing to a very drunk singing Doyoung. Haechan was not having any of this crap and went to his room to play Overwatch.

Jaehyun laid his head on your shoulder. “Are you okay?” you ask. He nodded. When he didn’t say anything for a while you turned your head to look at him only to see him already staring at you.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said. He suddenly grabbed your hand and stood up. “Dance with me,”

"There's no music!" Although you protested, you still took his lead and stood in the middle of the room. He wrapped an arm around your waist as he grinned at you, both of his dimples gracing his wonderful face.  
  
" _Sometimes we talk all night long_ ," he sang, his deep, drowsy voice so close to your ear as he slow danced with you. " _We don't shut up and when it's late we'll say we're still wide awake,_ "

You swayed along, enveloped in his warmth, feeling his heartbeat against your chest. You sighed contentedly on his shoulder. Jaehyun continued to sing in a whisper, his voice sounding so pleasant it gave you goosebumps. 

"Congrats on your win today,"

"Thanks to _you_. We couldn't have done it without you though, considering the amount of streaming and voting you've done." The smell of alcohol lingered on his breath. "And even before we started the promotions, you were always there to support us. You cheered for us even when we weren't at our best,"

"What's this all of a sudden? You're not drunk, are you?"

"Just thankful for you."

Your heart skipped a beat. You wrapped both of your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. You wanted to let him know that you would always be here by his side and that you'll back him up whatever happens.

Jeahyun returned the hug gratefully, snuggling his face on your neck. As he continued to hum the song, you ran your fingers through his hair. _He looks good with green hair_ , you thought. _He needs treatment though._

"You smell nice," he whispered. You playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled at your reaction and started to poke your sides until you were thrashing around with laughter.

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> This was short bcs my braincells no work they are social distancing


End file.
